Phantom Veins
by Sasspire
Summary: Danny Phantom vampire au. Danny was just an ordinary teen until he moved to Amity Park, there he learns that the creatures his parents keep rambling about exist and he has to cope with being the very thing his parent hunt. With his change comes darkness, can Danny fight it or will he be corrupted by it.
1. Important

**I'll be doing a slight edit to the story, As soon as that's done I post the new chapters.**

**I also like to apologize for neglecting to post any new chapters and I try to post as soon as I can .****Yours truly ,****Sasspire **


	2. Chapter 01) Shady

**Disclaimer I do not own danny phantom nor it's characters.**

* * *

Danny Fenton was a simple teen and cherished the simple things in life, so he couldn't for the life of him understand why his parents couldn't understand the simple fact their was no such thing as ghost. I mean they were geniuses, his dad being a freelance engineer and his mom a 9th degrees black belt, forensic scientist. Great jobs that paid the bills and funded their little hobby and by hobby he meant Monster Hunting.They couldn't accept the cold hard fact that they have absolutely no proof of supernatural beings no matter how many crackpots say otherwise . But, no, with his parents that couldn't be done. So now here he was sitting around the dining table as his parents told him the "exciting" news, note the sarcasm. Even his sister, Jazz decided not to go to the library today , to join in this little family council meeting.

"Danny, Jazz" his mother, Maddie started, as their father, Jack, placed his large hands over her shoulder and continued on her behalf, "kids, you know your mother and I have been wanting to pursue our dreams of ghost hunting " he stated a known fact."Well your mother and I have decided to quit our jobs" "WHAT!" both children shouted interrupting their father", "How could you do that, is this some sick joke?" Jazz yelled in apprehension.

Maddie frowned at her daughter's comment "Jazz" she started "your father did the math we have enough money to support us, plus we're not going to stay idle " she told her children, Jazz knew this fact after all her parents knew how to handle their money and with their father's inheritance, money was not a problem, she just wished that her parents would stop pursuing their silly dream of studying the supernatural biology, monsters from stories aren't real.

Jack look between his wife and children, he could see them the tension. This wasn't a surprise no matter how clueless they thought he was, he knew that this would upset his children . He knew that Danny has been having problems at school, with him getting into fights and getting caught smoking in the abandoned parking lot. He even died the tips of his hair white, not to mention the piercings and tattoos. Jazz on the other hand was always busy, volunteering at clinic psyche ward, going to the library to study, doing extra credit assignments and the like. He knew they weren't the little children they once were, Danny being sixteen and Jazz being eighteen his kids were growing up. He hoped the next big news would cheer them up, so he opened his big mouth and told the next big news .

"WHAT?" his children shrieked again. He didn't what he said wrong, all he said they'd be moving. "The move would be good for the family, we'd get a fresh start " he said in defense .

Jazz thought this over, when she thought about it, her dad was right. They would be somewhere new , no one would know them or that her parents are nut jobs or that her brother is a troubled teen, he could finally make friends.

Danny didn't see the bright side of this, but then again saw the bright side of anything, he didn't want to leave here, this was the place he grew up in , he knew nowhere else, and this was the place he met her, he didn't want to leave those memories behind, plus what school in their right mind would accept him with his track record, sure his grades were good but he had behavioural issues, he knew, his parents knew this, and most importantly the school will know this as soon as they got their hands on his file.

"And before you ask about how we'd manage to keep our lives together without a job, we already bought a house " Maddie breathed out," And we decided to open a mortuary " she finished, with that the family meeting was over , the Fenton parents left their kids to talk amongst themselves.

A week has passed since his parents made the announcement about the move, he was currently cutting class. It was the last week of school before summer vacation and his family was set to leave the following day, he dreaded tomorrow, he took a drag of his cigarette and slowly blew out the smoke. Two years ago, you wouldn't catch him doing things like this, he was so innocent and naive back then. He got fed up of shit being done to him so he fought back, got in the wrong crowd and made bad teenage decisions, like the piercings in his ears or the tattoos hidden under his gloves and jacket. The only good decision he made was the training he did with his mom, gave him lean muscles. He wasn't picked on for being scrawny anymore. He made sure everyone knew not to mess with him .

'CRACK' Danny shot up, at first he thought it was a teacher, "Let me go!" he heard, from the parking lot 'SMACK' "Shut it nerd " this time he knew exactly what was going after all, two years ago that was him. He went out in the open.

"This is his, last offense, " the principal began, he didn't get it though, how was he the only one getting punished, he was currently in the principal office with his parents. Danny knew he got himself in a lot of trouble, after all he was placed on probation not so long ago. He actually was trying to keep out of trouble, but seeing what those wannabe thugs were doing to that freshman, made him snap, so, now, here he was sitting in front of the principal beside his father , for protecting someone from what used to be his fate, how noble of him.

"Mr. Fenton, you do understand, we've tried everything with from counselling to anger management groups," the principal began again "We're at our last ropes, but seeing as you've decided to move, I've decided not to expel Daniel, but I do recommend you get him checked by a psychiatrist," he then dismissed them.

The whole way back Danny could sense his father's disappointment, he knew his mom would be much worse. They didn't know what it's like to be him, from all the stories he heard, his father was a well liked man during his glory days and his mother, she was smart , beautiful and strong, she was every guys heartthrob. His sister was complimented for being just like their mother. He on the other was shunned for being nothing but trouble. He wasn't all that good looking (the girls at his school begged to differ ), he wasn't smart enough or a star athlete , he was just a troubled teen that was more than he was worth.

The awkward silence was broken by his father who let out a sigh " Danny, you know I'm not angry with you right," he looked at his father who was now staring at him, "Yeah," his voice cracked as he answered.

Jack looked at his son, really looked at him, he could see that Danny has changed over course of two years. Two years ago they never had these problems with him, two years ago he was just a shy ,sweet, boy. Sure Danny was being bullied at school and the teachers ignored him when he complained about it, but Danny never fought back, he always tried to be forgiving. But all that changed, Jack never blamed his son for what he did, quite frankly, the kid deserved it. What he did to Danny was unforgivable, the teachers at least had sense to acknowledge that, and let Danny off with a warning. Of course they're was a lawsuit after that but when the judge and jury saw that Danny wasn't a kid to do that on purpose they ruled him innocent, after all Danny was scared, anybody would have done what he had done if they were in his shoes, right? Jack shook those thoughts out of his head, there's nothing wrong with Danny.

Maddie was at home when she got the call from Jack, apparently Danny, broke some child's femur, of course Jack paid for the kids medical bill. Maddie was disappointed at first, but when she heard the reason Danny did it, she was slightly proud, just slightly. She missed her little boy, the sweet, caring boy , who hid his boo boos so she would help a bird that broke it's wings. Where was that Danny, don't get her wrong , she loved her son but she missed those simple times. She knew Danny was still that boy, he's just scared of showing it. 'Vroom' she heard them pulling up in the driveway. She went out to the front door as they entered the house. Danny had a forlorn look and took a beeline up the stairs before she could say anything.

Jazz got home to dreary atmosphere, her parents were sitting by the island looking worn out and Danny was nowhere to be seen. She heard what happened at school, and couldn't help being annoyed at the situation, she was also mad at her parents. This was their fault, if it wasn't for their beliefs Danny wouldn't have been bullied. She went upstairs to her room, as she passed Danny's she could hear him sobbing, 'poor Danny,' she thought.

* * *

**A/N - Hey there , this is my first fanfiction. I used to love watching Danny Phantom as a kid, I was 4 years old when it started airing so you can imagine how many yrs it has been since I watched it, I'm currently 20 yrs old. I haven't been able watch the episodes since it stopped airing. I started developing an interest in vampires around age 15 watching the Blade movies, Twilight and Vampire Diaries. So you could say I developed an interest in the supernatural. I don't completely remember the Danny Phantom series, but as write this I'll be brushing up on the series to see how I can create my little AU for characters and completely change the characters to fit with the storyline, I'll using some of the episodes as guidelines or completely changing an episode or scraping it. I Don't mind any constructive criticism and any comments you have to offer will be most helpful. I don't know when I'll be able to make a regular update but I'll try my best update at a consistent time. Also you might notice that all the characters are out of character, the reason for this is to drive the plot into a darker, mature direction. I will not add any lemons to this story but it will have small sexual themes. I hope you enjoy.**

**Yours truly,**

**Sasspire**


	3. Chapter 02) New Town, Same Rules

Danny was beginning to dread this day. He woke up with killer headache, through up his breakfast and got into a fight with sister, and to decorate this huge fucking cake , they were leaving the place he had called home for the sixteen years in a couple hours. "Danny stop glaring at boxes " his sister says obviously not knowing the mood he was still in. He felt like he was stepping through a waterfall of icy water as his anger took him over again, he knew was just overreacting but she wasn't the boss of him and he told her just that, only in a more brash context and before he could reign his temper in the words were already out of his mouth "You're not my boss, so fuck off!" his sister looked at him in shock so did his parents, they knew they shouldn't be because it wasn't the first time they heard him with that language it was the fact that he blew up at his sister when she clearly didn't do any wrong.

Danny was ashamed the entire ride, he kept thinking about how he blew up at his sister when he had know right to. He's just so angry lately and he didn't know where this anger was coming from and he's trying so hard lately to keep a handle on it.

The ride quiet and awkward, both his parents looked as if the were too tired to have their usual conversation and his sister was looking out the window as the car drove on. She was still a little hesitant about talking to him in case he was still in the sour mood he was in thinking morning, he sighed. Four hours later and the Fentons found themselves at was seemed to be an old manor which would be there new home. They with the help of the movers moved all their belongings into their knew home and before nightfall they had unpacked most of their of the boxes.

Jazz couldn't sleep she was restless, she could hear her father's snores from other room down the hall, but that wasn't reason she couldn't sleep, it was because her brothers room was parallel to hers. She wanted to talk to him, her inner psychologist wanted to address his emotional struggles while at the analyze whatever answers he gave. Jazz knew her brother have some challenges ever since the prank in fourth grade, if you can call it a prank, Danny almost died. She couldn't get why Elliot would do that, to his best friend. She could remember the incident , she was in class when she heard that Danny was being escorted by the cops out of school, the next day news spread like wildfire, Danny stabbed his best friend , Danny was held in Juvenile Penitentiary for a year before he was released, free of all charges. Jazz remembered when they got him back, he was so different, a lot darker than her cheery little brother was supposed be, then again he was locked in kiddies jail. The tattoos and piercings were a recent thing, but he had got into the wrong crowd while incarcerated and had begun drinking and smoking, her parents didn't know that , but she knew. So with that thought , Jazz decided to go check on her little brother.

Danny was blindly staring at his bedroom ceiling, trying to map every crack, mildew and watermark of his new room. He was so lost in that the he barely noticed his sister peeping through the now half opened door, he heard the creaking of the floorboards as she crept towards his bed. He felt the bed shift from her weight as she sat down, but he couldn't find himself to care. "Danny, are you ok? " she asked him, he didn't feel like answering, wasn't it obvious, he wasn't ok and he hasn't been for a long time. It took a full three minutes, though it felt like hours, before he answered, "… Yeah " his voice sounded strained, almost as if he was fighting just to get those words out, Jazz noticed but she didn't call him out on this, she knew from experience that it was best for him to talk to her on his own terms. She simply left his room, bidding him goodnight.

Maddie Fenton woke up really, of course wasn't strange, she was always a early riser. The fact was she woke early, still wrapped snug in her husband's arms but she felt cold. Any normal person would take into consideration that the draft was perhaps from the window they left open last night, but nope, Maddie was no normal person for her there was only one explanation, (a ghost was in the house) . "Jack" she called to husband quietly, shaking as him as she did so, "Jack, I think there's a ghost in the house " that did it, Jack was up on his feet in milliseconds, "GHOST! " he yelled not so quietly, both he and his wife ran out of their rooms, they're was only one could do.

Danny was not impressed with the scene he woke up to, the morning was going so well too, but as soon as he stepped out of his room, CRUNCH, it felt like the walking on sand, it could've been worse, that was exactly what he was thinking as stared at the floor, which was covered in salt. Jazz couldn't believe her parents, as she stared at the white powdered crystals in front of her. She didn't know why she ever thought that they would ever give up their beliefs in the supernatural, after all , they did say the move was to follow their dreams, but couldn't the act just a bit morning inconspicuous about it. "Mom, dad, what is this?" she asked them as got down to the kitchen, at least her parents had the decency to look sheepish. "Jazzy princess, a ghost was in our home, we had to salt the place to push it out," her father explained. "I thought that salt trapped ghost," Danny said as he walked into the kitchen "Sage is what cleanses, " he finished.

He should've kept his mouth shut, his parents were beaming at him as they had convinced to help smudge the place, but was of course when they cleaned away all that salt. So here he was purifying all four corners of the house while his parents were placing wards outside the house, Jazz was already out, exploring their new town. He finished up the final corner just as his parents came in side. "Why don't go enjoy yourself Danny, while your father and I take go into, " his mother said, she must have seen the questioning look on face because then she went on to explain the reason "We have to finish up the paper work in order to officially open the morgue," she told him as she and his father grabbed their things "Leave the key under paw of the lion out on the front step,"she said as she left with his father.

Jazz was impressed, her new town was smaller than where she last lived, but sure had its charms, and she was looking at one of it's many, The Amity Park Library, it was right in the center of the Athena's Garden, that's was name of the park , since it was libraries land that housed Amity's Park, and the blend of Grecian building and beautiful wild around it was simply amazing. She currently under one of trees close to the library, relaxing on the luscious, green grass, reading, suddenly a shadow was casted over her, she put down her book what it was, "Hey there beautiful, " there in front was the most gorgeous boy she had ever seen, he had blonde hair that almost looked like strands of gold, his eyes were shade of the sky on clear summer's day, he was also buff, really buff, "Haven't seen you around here, I'm Dash," the gorgeous boy said, "Oh, I'm Jazz, I just moved here," she said as her face heated up, "Well I hope you like it here, I could show you around if you want, " Dash said looking a little hopeful. She internally shrieked "Sure, I'd love that, " she finally answered. "Tomorrow then, we meet here ok," he said as he waved her goodbye, she simply nodded in agreement. She waited for him to be out sight for her to jump in excitement.

Danny was sitting in on a slide at an abandoned playground he found on his way back from the Nasty Burger joint he had seen when they just moved there. It was just him so he decided to light up a cigarette, he hadn't had since he moved and was just itching for one now, it took a long drag, savoring the bitter taste that lingered as he slowly blew out the smoke, this was calming to him. The playground on like the rest of this town had bleak look to it, as if it were it's own little zone, he loved it, it was better the overall sunny appearance of Amity Park, a welcome change in fact. "You know, those aren't only bad for but also for the environment right," he jumped in shock, he thought he was the only that was there, he looked to where the voice came from. It was a girl, she looked just about his age, dressed in purple and black, her hair was cut into bob, that framed her heart shaped face perfectly, her eyes were a shade of blue that looked violet in the right light. "Sorry, for scaring you, I'm Sam," she said, "Danny " he said as they shook hands, they sat quietly beside each other, Danny had long since put out is cigarette, seeing as it bothered her. "You're new around here, aren't you?" she asked him, "What gave it away?" he asked sarcasm dripping from his voice, she looked at him, "It's just that if you lived here long enough , you'd know not to come to this playground, it has lots of superstitions attached it," she explained, "So why are you here?" Danny asked, genuinely curious, "Since no one comes here, it's a good to be alone, you know?" she answered, looking like she had a lot her mind, she shook her head coming out of thoughts. They were silent for another half an hour, enjoying the quiet atmosphere of the play ground. "It's that late already, " Sam said and she was right, the sun had already gone down and looking at his phone Danny it past seven, he also had several missed calls from his mom. "Yeah, I have to go now, it was nice meeting you Sam," he said as he left, "See yah around, " Sam answered back as she too got up to leave, both leaving through the rusted gate going their separate ways.


	4. Chapter 03) Poison

It's been a month since the Fentons moved to the town of Amity Park, Fenton Mortuary was up and running bringing in many clients, mainly because it was the only morgue in town and people had to go to the next over before it was open. Jack and Maddie even got a deal with the police force, Maddie was a forensic scientist, and the town just lost the only one they had. Jack was little sceptical but when he heard that they'd be getting bodies from crime scenes, he couldn't refuse, it was a great deal after, they might stumble upon something supernatural.

Jazz was enjoying her summer, she can't believe one month has passed since she met Dash. Her parents had registered her and Danny to the local high school, imagine surprise when she found out Dash was going to the very same one. It wasn't the both of them hanging out, like today for example, she met some of his friends too, like Kwan, who was an Asian, aspiring poet, and a star footballer like Dash, then there was Spike he was a punk who had abusing parents but a couple years ago he was placed into foster care, also Paulina and Star who both in Danny's year, and can't forget about Sam, who was a goth, vegan also in Danny's year. When they started to hang out she tried to convince Danny to come along with them, but he wouldn't budge. "We have about 2 weeks of summer left " Paulina stated with a sigh, everyone groaned, They wished the had more time like this, "Hey cheer up, remember we have that last week of summer party to throw," countered Kwan, instantly cheering everyone up.

Danny wasn't really into today, he spent most of his summer or at the abandoned playground with Sam, he also met this dude named Tucker at Athena's Garden. He and Tucker hit it of and they started to hang out more often, but not today, Tucker had to visit his grandmother over in Elmerton, so here he was, inside the morgue watching his parents examined a dead body. "It seemed that he was poisoned ," his mother said as she took blood samples, mouth swabs and the like. This isn't how he planned to spend his last two weeks of summer, but since Tucker wasn't coming back until next week or the fact that he haven't seen Sam in while , he didn't have much to do. His parents were busy looking at the samples they didn't notice him creeping closer to the body. The body was pale, which contrasted with black veins that were ran through out it. The lips were a dark shade of blue, cracked from cold room it was in. He could see the teeth peeping from parted lips and he swore the he saw fangs, probably one of those Goths that loved to role play. He decided to leave his parents as they worked, leaving the morgue, entering the house from the door that led to the foyer.

This was a vampire, Jack and Maddie were sure of that, but they weren't sure of what could have poisoned it. The police dropped the body that evening, saying it was a John Doe, they had no record of this person, that said it could be an illegal immigrant but they're not sure. They began to take samples to study, and record their finds. It was almost midnight when they went up to the house, for a night rest. Their slumber were plagued with terror, Maddie's dreams were plagued with the vampire downstairs, from it killing her family or turning one them, Jack's were taking a similar turn, that the vampire downstairs wants to take his daughter as his undead wife.

Needless to say the Fenton parents had a restless nights, it showed when they went down for breakfast the following morning. They were exhausted, but th knew they had get downstairs to prepare for their day's activity, imagine the surprise on their faces when they saw their cooking breakfast for the family. This had to be a dream Maddie thought, Jack was even more so befuddled by the sight before him, "Morning mom, morning dad, " he said not looking up from the pancakes he was flipping, the Fenton parents were slack jawed, the image of him two years ago popped up in their minds, as they helped set the table.

Jazz came in from her jog to her family happily eating breakfast, "Morning guys," she said as she sat at the table. "Morning , " her brother replied while her parents smiled at her telling her morning as well. The food looked good, a change of pace from the donuts they've been feeding on since their parents started the morgue, set before them were stacks of chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, bacon and a pitcher of orange juice, her parents had a of coffee as usual, the smell was absolutely mouth watering, so she tucked in like the rest of the family.

The day went on as usually did, Jazz was spending the day with knew friends, Jack and Maddie were in the morgue and Danny was watching his parents. The body was identified the previous week as Spencer James a student of Amity Park's local high school, Casper High. His funeral was scheduled for tomorrow after thorough thought and investigation Maddie and Jack decided to tell the cops he had ODed on heroin instead of telling them that he was a vampire, the puncture wounds on his looked small enough to be mistaken as an injection site. They had already took a few samples from the body, the also took the precaution of making sure it stayed dead, now they were just preparing the body for the funeral tomorrow.

Danny looked at the clock as his parents worked it was almost 5 pm, they've been down here for hours and they must be exhausted, but they stubbornly stuck to their work, every as his father's stomach growled with hunger. He had brought a tray of sandwiches a while ago but even that didn't stop them from their work, they simply ignored it for favor of the samples the collected from the body. Jazz was still out with her friends, which was becoming more common these days, he decided against going to abandoned playground that evening, he feel like being around Sam today. He looked at the clock again, 5:30 the clock read, he decided enough was enough, he had get them as far away from the morgue as possible, "Mom, dad, don't you this we should probably head up?" he asked them, they didn't answer. It was six by the time he got them to leave, he ordered pizza since it was too late to cook and Jazz got home just as it arrived.

Danny woke up, that wouldn't be too strange if it wasn't for the fact that it was midnight and it sounded like someone was knocking on his door. 'It's probably Jazz checking up on me' he decided to check, he opened his door but no one was there, he decided to close the door. Before he could he heard it again, but this time it was coming from downstairs. He stepped out of his room and made his way downstairs, as he climbed down each step he could hear the knock getting louder. The knock was coming from the back door, 'Why would anyone knock on the back door ?' Danny thought to himself as he snuck towards it. He peeps through the blinds to see what was outside only to be met with darkness. He decided to head back upstairs, but he felt strange, all of sudden he has this strong urge to walk into the forest behind the abandoned play ground. So he made his way to the abandoned playground, barefeet and wearing nothing but his pajama pants, he strolled into the forest as if in a trance.

He was at the center of forest when the urge simply went away, he was sure he didn't know where he was and was very lost. There was nothing but trees around him, he didn't know what came over him or why he decided it was a good idea to come into the forest. He slumped against a tree, he didn't have any light on him so he could barely see anything but what was being illuminated by the moon. He was cold, and his feet hurt, they were also blistered he was sure. CRUNCH, that sound shocked him from his thoughts, he couldn't see what it was and that frightened him. He decided to search the ground for something to use as a weapon, he found a fallen tree branch the size of a baseball bat, he slowly got up and tried looking around him again. CRACK, he looked to where the sound was coming from, nothing but shadows, that was until a pair of glowing eyes appeared. He stared, the eyes stared right back, he backed away , the eyes followed him. He could barely make a silhouette, but it looked the shape of a person, as the thing came closer, he could see it clearer and it was indeed a person, a man specifically. The man was tall, he was built like a warrior, his face was pale under the moonlight, his hair appeared silver wherever moon touched it and eyes were piercing red. He was dressed in rags, looking very much like a hobo. Danny was finally feeling it now, that sick feeling in his stomach, it was dread, the man smiled as if he was satisfied with what Danny was feeling. Danny could see it on his face, the man enjoyed the fear he was feeling and seeing the man pearl white teeth Danny was bursting with it, because what should be normal canines on a human, were sharp, long fangs glistening with saliva.

The man walked towards Danny with supernatural speed and before could breathe out the man was before him, gently caressing his face as his mother would when looking for a sign if were injured. But this was a sick version of it, this was more like appraisal, the man was checking if he was good enough, probably if he was good enough to eat. He looked up into the eyes of the man, if was going to die he'll at least die with his dignity, The man seemed to smile even wider "You're perfect," he purrs, then as quick as a serpent he bit into Danny's neck. Danny was in so much pain, it felt as if his life was being torn away from and soon as the pain started the man pulled away from Danny and cradled him in arms and whispered to him softly "You're perfect and all mine," that was last thing he heard as his vision faded to black.

The first thing Danny noticed as he woke up, was the sun in his face, he also felt like he slept on the ground. With a groan, he slowly opened his eyes, only to be blinded by the brilliant rays coming from between the canopy of trees he was apparently under. He slowly opened his eyes again, now prepared for the onslaught of sunlight. He thought last night was a dream, but here he was in the forest resting on tree roots wearing nothing but his pajama pants. His neck felt stiff, his back was killing him and feet felt like he walked on broken glass, to put it lightly Danny felt like shit. He slowly got up and looked around him, trying to remember from which way him came last night, there was nothing but trees , he decided to walk until he came up on a trail from there he might end up on a path that'll lead him to town, he hoped.

Sam was bored, why? Because she was dragged to the mall by her friends only to stare as they tried on clothes. Sometimes she wondered why she subjected her to this torture, but she knew the answer to that, she was attached to them. Pauline, Star and Valerie were her friends sisters even, so here she was watching prance in designer clothes like peacocks, as she sat giving them her opinion. They were choosing outfits for back to school and the party that Friday, Sam didn't care much about clothes, 'she had a trailer full of them that came in lastnight' so she decided she would tag along giving them another pair of eyes. But looking at clothes all day can get a little depressing "Well I'm out, " she stated as got up and left not even giving the squealing girls a glance as she walked out of Straight out of Paris boutique and headed to the food court. She ordered a veggie burger and a water to munch on while she waited. It didn't take long for her friends to meet her in the food court, struggling to keep their bags in their hands without toppling over from shear amount. "What's your deal Sam? you just left us without a word," shouted Valerie as she towered over Sam, said girl merely stared at her as if she had just asked a stupid question, "You seemed to be having fun, so I decided to grab something to eat," she answered, Star and Paulina just looked between the two, knowing not to but in. But they didn't have to worry since Valerie calmed down and took a seat, this giving them the que to sit down as well. They spent the rest of the day at Paulina's house binge watching anime and reading magazines.

Danny has been stumbling through the forest for hours, he was hungry and tired, but he couldn't stop he was almost out of there he could feel it. He walked until he was standing in front of what looked like the edge of the forest, but it was more of a small slope over looking a, school? Danny decided to check it out, and I was indeed a school, Casper High in fact, the same school he was registered to attend in the next week. He was relieved he finally could his bearings home, from the school he walked towards the abandoned playground and slowly made his way home.

Jazz was worried, her parents had left early that morning for out of town business and weren't expected to come back until later that evening but that was not had her worried, her brother was missing. At first she thought he went out for a early morning walk, that's what she told her parents as they left. It was now three pm, she decided she was going to ask her new friends to help her search for him before her parents arrived tonight, if she couldn't find him by then she'd tell her parents and let them call the police. As she pondered this a knock came from the door, she rushed towards it hoping it was Danny. Opening it she couldn't believe what she saw, it was Danny, but he looked exhausted, bloody and haggard, like he was kidnapped from his bed and then tortured with tiny blades. "Aren't you going to let me in ," he said out of breath, stumbling into her arms as went towards him, he was out like light.


	5. Chapter 04) Bleed

Jazz stood over her brother, she had laid him on the couch and cleaned the small cuts on his skin. He resting now, she was waiting for him to wake up so she question him on his whereabouts and what happened to him. She knew her brother well enough to know that he wouldn't tell her what happened, if anything, he would write it of as nothing and he was fine, even when he wasn't. But this, this was serious and she would force it out of him if she had to, she sat on the arm chair from across the couch, watching him as he slept.

Danny woke to see his sister sleeping in the arm chair from across him. She looked like she's been there for awhile. He looked down on himself to see he was still in his pajamas pants, he wanted to wake her up to tell her he was going to take a shower, but she looked like she needed the sleep so he left her there. After taking a shower he got dressed in a sweat suit and headed downstairs to get something to eat. Jazz was still asleep, so he decided he could just prepare dinner for the family, so he got busy in the kitchen being careful not to wake his sister up.

Jack watched his wife as she drove, she was so beautiful, but that's not why he was staring. She was tense but Maddie was always tense, so why was this any different. They had a meeting that morning with a potential sponsor for their Paranormal Research Lab but it turned out to be a joke. The man, Nicholia Technus was his name, just called them their to make them a laughing stock of the science community and for what, to make a point to his potential sponsors so he could get grant himself. It made Jack's blood boil, Maddie though was even more angry, not only did Technus make fool them but he did out of selfishness, but she did put him in his place, thoroughly embarrassing the man, but he still got the grant. Jack knew he didn't need those corporate sharks money, he just needed a team to help he and his wife work, the grant would just help pay the team and get new equipment. But he guess he and Maddie would have to make do with who they got which was each other.

Jazz woke up to the smell food cooking, the smell made her notice just how hungry she was. She walked into the kitchen to see her brother washing the dishes while something was in the oven, the smell was obviously coming from there. On the she could see he was steaming some vegetables, it also looked like he was cooking some rice, " You're up," Danny said to his sister as he was busy in the kitchen, "I could say the same to you," was he reply, he hummed and continued to clean the kitchen not wanting to leave a mess. It only took a couple more minutes before dinner was done and they're setting the table. During that time a vehicle pulled up into the driveway, Danny peeps through the window to see it was, it was their parents.

Dinner was awfully quiet for the Fenton family, each mulling over their day. Jazz worrying about Danny's wellbeing, Jack thinking of ways to cheer up his wife and Danny deciding whether or not he should tell his parents about last night. Dinner was over fast , everyone rushing straight to bed.

Danny's couldn't sleep, each time he closed his eyes they were either plagued with what happened the night before. He stayed staring at the ceiling, he looked at his alarm clock, still too early to wake but too late to go to bed, 3 am. He struggled to keep his eyes open, finally sleep over took him. His dreams, were different, this time he wasn't in a forest, he was at the playground, he was hanging with Sam again and Tucker his new friend was their too. They were obviously talking, about any and everything they could, Danny felt happy. That didn't last long though dream Danny was holding his throat like it was burning, he looked up at his friends with burning red eyes, he was snarling showing sharp fangs. Dream Sam and Tucker backed away from him slowly, as stalked towards like the predator he was and then he attacked.

Jazz woke up to her brother's cries, they were muffled due to walls and hallway between their rooms, but she could hear it nonetheless. She walked quietly towards his room, he was silent but she could hear him breathing hard, he sounded like he was in pain. She went into his room without knocking, she saw that he was still asleep, but he was sweating hard. His face was scrunched up as he mumbled incoherently, the only she could make was "I'm sorry." He was twisting and turning getting tangled into his own sheets, she went over to shake him awake but she noticed his skin felt too hot to touch. He had a fever so she ran to her parents room to tell them, only to come face to face with Danny, but that was impossible "Weren't you just in bed a minute ago?" she asked him, but he wasn't answering her, he just stared. This was creeping her out "I this is a prank, it's not a very good one," she said to mask how frightened she was, he seemed to be in a stupor. For the next few nights Jazz would find her little brother in his stupor, she wanted to her parents about but she didn't want to distract them from their work. Danny did seem fine during the day or when he was awake but once he fell asleep he was back to his trance like state. She feared for her brother's health, tonight more than any other because tonight she wouldn't be there neither would their parents. Her parents were going to be having dinner with the mayor and she was going to her new friends' party, she had a decision to make and she hopes she's making the right one.

Danny was feeling strange all day, first it began with him waking up with serious sensitivity to light, then the hyper awareness of everything around him. His sense of smell, sight, sound, feeling and taste all heightened, his emotions were also affected he just felt overwhelmed. He also felt restless, full of energy but at the same time so tired. So he dealt with this development the best way he could, he ignored it. He was so well too until, "Danny, I'm worried about you," Jazz said to him softly, currently he was out back under an old tree far from the house, having a smoke. "About?" he asked her, he couldn't understand why she would worry he was doing just fine, but she went on to explain her reasons, he was surprised that she even noticed how he was acting, with her hanging out with her new friends and all. He knew that wasn't fair to her, she didn't have much friends in Salem so he should be glad that she was making friends here. "You've been sleep walking Danny," she said looking at him seriously, "So," was his simple reply, he didn't see why this was a big deal lots of people sleep walk, his father does it sometimes too. He shrugged her off, but he saw how worried she was so he decided to humour her, "I don't think I should leave you alone tonight," he looked at her, 'was she serious ' she couldn't be serious, but she was "What about your friend's party?" he asked, she appeared to think for a minute "I'll take you with me, " she decided, her voice left no rooms for questions, and with that she walked away.

Jazz and Danny drove silently to the lake house, is was one of the few scattered around Lake Eerie. They were supposed to be there at seven but Jazz wanted to be there early to help out, so here they were arriving at their venue at six pm, they would have their earlier if Jazz didn't continue changing what she was going to wear. We parked outside the cabin, everything was being set up, the speakers were being checked chairs and tables were assembled, games and activities were there as well. Jazz stepped out of the car first followed by Danny, who begrudgingly came along with her. "Come on, I want to introduce you to Dash," Jazz said excitedly, dragging Danny all the way to the front door, she knocked.

Dash was making last minute preparations for the end of summer bash he was throwing when he heard a knock at the door, 'Must be Jazz' he thought ,after all if it were any of his other friends, they would just barge in. He walked up the door with a smile on his, he couldn't believe he met Jazz two months ago, he felt like he knew her forever. He's going to ask her out tonight, that was his thoughts as he opened the door. It was Jazz, and someone else it was another guy. This guy he was tall, and had a lean build, he looked like an emo, with his white frosted tips, bangs hanging over his icy blue eyes . His was pale too, like snow, overall the guy was pretty, freakishly so, almost like an angel. Dash couldn't help but be jealous, what if this was Jazz's boyfriend. He was standing by like idiot, he decided to let them in.

"Dash, I know, I should've have called, but I didn't want you to say no," Jazz said as she helped Dash, put out some more snacks, the party had barely begun an hour ago and the snacks were already raided, from the kitchen, she could see others around her age having fun, talking, her brother was in the corner being a sour puss. "I don't, it's none of my business, after I can't stop if you decided that you want your boyfriend coming," Dash said slightly angry. Jazz looked at him in shock, then she burst out laughing, "You think Danny is my boyfriend?" she said in between giggles, "Yeah, what else am I supposed to think?" she looked at him and said simply "He's my baby brother."

Jazz couldn't believe Dash, thought Danny was her boyfriend, it brought a smile to her face, to think he was actually jealous. "He's just your brother?" he asked meekly, she nodded "Oh," was his rebuttal, his cheeks tinted red, he was speechless. Jazz looked at him closely, red cheeks, as she realized, he was cute like this, all flustered. "In, that case, would you go out with me?" he asked shyly, now it was her turn to be speechless, Dash Baxter asked her out, she felt like jumping for joy, "Yes," she said quickly, as she hugged him. They smiled at each other, as the sorted the snacks for the rest of the party, the move was a good thing after all, thought Jazz.

Danny was not having fun, everything was too overwhelming, the sound, the smell, even the touch of those moving around him was to much. The lights were too bright and it was giving him a headache, and his teeth were throbbing painfully. Everyone around seemed to be having a good time, from dancing to some techno or eating snacks, just thought of eating made him want to vomit. He could see Sam sitting in the midst of some girls, who looked to be close friends, talking, he wanted to go over there and say hi, but he was feeling too hot. He made a beeline to bathroom, he felt like he was going to through up. He pushed his way through the crowd, dashing forward as someone left the bathroom closing the door on his way in, he felt dizzy and in pain. His headache had gotten worse, he went over to the vanity and looked in the mirror, he was paler than usual and his eyes were bloodshot. He remembered his upset stomach as he threw up. He didn't know how long he was in there, but at one he stopped throwing up. He was leaning his against the was as he sat on the floor, it felt cool against his feverish skin, his gums were throbbing painfully, and the lights were too bright. He got with groan and went out the bathroom searching for the exit out, his teeth were getting painful now and his throat felt like it was on fire, he needed out now everything was getting to much, blending in with each other, he couldn't what was what anymore, he bolted outside, breathing harshly, his were getting back to him but the pain was getting worse, it felt has if his teeth were being pulled out and throat as if he drank acid while someone was choking him. He felt sick and ravenous at the same time, he was thirsty he decided to head back inside for a drink. He didn't get too far though, something was pulling towards the back, to the cluster of trees that surrounded the lake house, hidden the shadows were a couple making out. Surprisingly , he could see their features as clear as day, he could see even farther into the forest he could tell that a deer was hiding in the bushes or that an owl had just caught a small mice, that how he knew the couple were apparently goth not much like Sam, but both nonetheless. He could hear what they were whispering, the girl was giggling as the boy pretended to bite her neck "Do it," she said to her boyfriend, the boy apparently gave her her wish when he took a blade and made a shallow scratch on her neck, the girl moaned. He could smell it, the metallic but sweet scent of blood, his throat felt even tighter, he slowly stalked his way towards the couple being drawn to the blood, the scent was overpowering and his throat burned fiercely as he got closer. The couple hadn't noticed him yet, but it was too late when they did, he had the boy by his neck, throwing him against a tree near by, knocking him out cold. The girl looked frightened as she stared upon Danny, but he didn't care, it felt like his teeth were being ripped out of his gums and he was starving, the scent of the blood made him famished. He licked her neck, tasting the beads of blood that formed , the taste was strong, metallic like copper, but he couldn't get enough he wanted more, he sunk his teeth into her neck covering her mouth as she screamed, she thrashed against him, he was smelling something else from her and it made her blood even richer, it was delicious, everything about her was delicious, her reaction, her scent, the fear in her eyes he loved it, and he drank as much as he could until she fell limp and his throat stopped burning he was full, so he let her go. His senses came back as he looked at the scene he was shocked, what had he done, he fled back towards the party, leaving the horror behind.


	6. Chapter 05) Missing Dead

Danny didn't go back inside, he couldn't. He was currently sitting in his sister's car waiting for the party to end, it was the only place he knew he could hide, hide the fact that he was a monster. He had seen his face in the rearview mirror, his eyes kept on going from ice blue to glowing an electric green and his face had fresh blood on it, he made sure that the first thing he had to was clean himself of every speck of blood on his person. The next thing was for him to calm down, he had to think this through. He knew he didn't want to go to jail, h also didn't want his parents to find out. First he needed to have a scapegoat, he needed to access his kill, so he went towards the back where he left the body, her boyfriend was laying a couple feet away from her, so he went to check if he was alive, he checked the pulse, it was there steady, he wasn't conscious. He left boy and went over to the girl's body, he knew she was dead, no way she could survive with her neck torn into like that, during his feeding he had also, apparently, broken her neck. The bite could look like an animal attack he just needed to make look even more convincing. He gouged he skin with his fingernails , biting and tearing at the body randomly. He dragged the body towards a bush a little way from the lake house. Then he cleaned himself of the blood again. He felt disgusted with himself and what he just done, but he couldn't let anyone find out, especially his family, he was a monster. Now all he needs is an alibi, time to head back to the party, he pushed the images to the back of his mind, and blended with the rest of the partygoers, pretending to enjoy himself.

Jazz had enjoyed herself, she could still feel buzz of the party as she got ready for bed and the fact that Dash had asked her out had her floating on air. But even when she was at her happiest, she couldn't help but worry about her little brother. At the he didn't seem right, he looked uncomfortable, nope, he looked more feral than uncomfortable like he would lash out at any given second, that was why she left so early, promising to help Dash clean up the next day. Going back of Danny, she sighed as lay on her back, she could've have sworn that his she heard him snarl when she grabbed him away from the party, in fact he seemed like he wanted to attack her, but she brushed it of as him being frightened when she grabbed his shoulder. The car ride home wasn't any better he was skittish the entire ride and when they got home he rushed inside as soon as he could, she could still hear the slam of the door to his room. Her parents weren't home yet, they got back around the time Jazz went upstairs to get ready for bed , she sighed again deciding it was about time she got to bed.

Jazz was up and ready the next morning, the same couldn't be said of her brother. She promised Dash that she'd help him clean so she would make good on that promise, with that in she rushed to get ready taking an apple with her on her way out.

Dash was had a really great night, he asked Jazz out and they talked for hours during the party, he was sad when she said she had to leave early, something to do with her little brother, he understood. The party lost its luster after she left but at least he had tomorrow to look forward to, and when the party drew to a close he, Kwan and Wes, were the only only ones left. They already planned on spending the night there, after making plans with their parents the previous week, so now that the party was over they decided to book it to bed, already planning to clean up early the next day.

It was sometime after midnight, Dash was still sound asleep, until he heard something knocking on the door, he thought it was of the forest animal trying to get in , so he ignored it. The knocking came back again, this time more frantic. Dash decided to go check it out, but not before grabbing his father's emergency shot gun. He stood before the door waiting, bam! Bam!"Dash!" Dash realized a bear can't talk, and sort of sounded like Jordan, so he swung the door open, it was Jordan but he looked pretty beat up.

Dash didn't know Jordan that much,in fact he only ever seen at parties and he was always sneaking of with his girlfriend, what was her name again, "It's Rachel," that was it, he looked at Jordan he seemed to be crying as he struggled to continue "I can't find her… I think she's dead!" he cried. Dash didn't he and Rachel leave before the party ended. "What do you mean, didn't you two leave before the party ended?" Wes asked him bluntly and by look on Kwan's face, he seemed to be wondering the same thing, " We went to the grove of trees around the back;for a little privacy," Jordan answered looking down finding the wooden floor more interesting than the conversation. "We were making out, then I woke up somewhere in the bushes, my head pounding, but Rachel wasn't there, I was thought she left without me, because people were leaving, so I drove home," he continued looking up at us, "So why did you come at this time in the morning, bawling your eyes out, if you thought she went home?" Dash asked. Jordan looked down as if he was ashamed of himself, "She never called, and when I called she didn't answer, she always answers, so I called her parents and they said never came home last night, they thought she was with me," he spilled out, "I just want to find her," he cried. Dash looked at him "We need to call the police."

Jazz had finally arrived at the lake house, but it was she drove into one of the those scenes in a cop show, the scene where they were they were looking for a body. Luckily there was no corpse but there were a lot of police and Dash and his seemed to be the center of it all. She parked her car and got out, going straight to Dash as the police moved onto the next person, someone she saw at the party but never got around to meeting, "What's going?" she asked Dash as she hugged him, "When the cops are gone," was he said as he pulled away.

The police had left as Paulina and her gal pals pulled up in front the lake house. Dash and his friends plus Jazz had already cleaned the inside, and we're already started on the outside grounds picking up the garbage, and was that a condom? Jazz shuddered, that was gross, she thought. Paulina, Sam , Star and Valerie each grabbed a trash bag and a pair of gloves and started working.

Danny wasn't doing so well, he was jittery and he could hear everything it made it hard to concentrate, the sun was to bright out even though it was cloudy and he could smell the blood and decay from downstairs in the morgue. He had looked in the mirror that morning, looking for any signs that last night had happened. Imagine his surprise when he discovered he had fangs, the weren't as big as last night and was barely noticeable, but were there nonetheless, his eyes weren't glowing green anymore either so that was a plus, but it was more proof, that his change last night did happen. So here he was cooped up in his room trying to block out everything from his hyperactive senses, but was failing miserably.

At the lake house Dash was fixing some snacks for everyone after they had completed the clean up. Paulina and her friends were in one corner chatting it up, while Wes and Kwan were arm wrestling, Jordan was leaning in the shadows of a wall while Jazz was in the kitchen helping out. Dash was waiting for everyone to settle before he told them about Jordan's girlfriend, Rachel, he was keeping his hopes that she was alive, but there was that forlorn feeling that keep whispering that he shouldn't get his hopes on something already out of his control.

Sam was listening as Paulina ranted about her druggie sister's boyfriend, Jonathan or as the students of Casper High liked to call him , Johnny 13. Paulina's sister, Katherine or Kitty, just got out of rehab, "… and now Johnny keeps dropping and he even snuck into her room," Paulina whispered in frustration, "No way," was Star's and Valerie's reply as they ate it up, Sam stopped paying attention, focusing more on Jordan, who currently standing in the corner looking torn. She knew Jordan because he is one the Goths who frequent the Sulk and Lurk bookstore cafe, she decided talk to him, at least that was much better than listening to Paulina's annoyingly complain about her sister's boyfriend. "Hey Jordan," she said as leant on the wall beside him, Jordan looked at her with his red rimmed eyes "Hey," he whispered, voice hoarse ad he barely spoke, she knew better than to ask, but she felt as if she had to , "Are you ok?" Jordan seemed pause , at first she thought he was just ignoring her but she saw the tears leaking from his eyes,he started sobbing, his body shaking with each breath. She couldn't take it , she couldn't take the way sounded so hurt, she pulled him in a hug and he cried. Everyone was now looking their way , Dash and boys seemed to understand as the rest looked on in confusion except for Paulina and Valerie, who didn't seem to care.

Dash finally got the courage to speak, as everyone sat down, along with Jordan who seemed to be holding onto Sam like life support. He sighed and that seemed to catch everyone's attention, "Rachel is missing," Dash simply said and that was all it took for everyone to finally understand why Jordan was n the state he was in, Jazz just pieced it together, "Are police searching for her?" Jazz whispered to Dash so know one else could hear her , Dash looked at her nodded "Their going to put out an investigation," he said, that meant that everyone who attended the party would be a suspect.

Jazz went home worrying over she just heard, she had nothing to worry about of course, she barely knew anyone, but her brother doesn't have the track records with cops. From what Dash told them they had already begun the search, so they just waiting for some news whether it be good or bad.

It was bad news the next day, as Jazz and Danny watched the early morning news "Rachel Baits,found dead on the shores of Lake Eerie" was the headlines as the reporter spoke. Danny was out the door in seconds Jazz barely getting to see his reaction. She grabbed her stuff and his and went towards her car hoping to catch him and give him drive to school.

I did that, was all Danny thought as sped out the door trying his best to breathe. He couldn't, he couldn't concentrate and he was losing control again, everything was just too much, Vroom! He looked up as he saw his sister's red Porsche pull beside the side walk. He staggered towards and hopped in laying his head on the window as she drove off.


	7. Chapter 06) Compelling Evidence

Tucker wasn't a morning person, he had got back from his visit the night before and he was dead tired. He also forgot to set his alarm and now if he didn't hurry, he surely would be late for school. So he grabbed his back pack and a bag of dried beef jerky and went on his long walk to school, or so he thought about a block from his house a red Porsche pulled up beside,"Hey Tuck," Jazz said from the drivers seat, "Hop in," so he did. Danny was up front, his head laying on the window, looking a lot paler than he normally was. "Hey Danny, you ok?" he decided to ask his friend, Danny just nodded reply. He and Jazz started talking and before he knew it, they were already pulling up into the students parking lot, they stepped making their way to their lockers, then it was off to class for him and Danny.

It was during third period that it happened, the cops came by the school questioning each student about Rachel Baits. Danny never liked any authority, he always thought they were corrupted bastards with a Messiah complex, it made him want stab them in the face. He was exchanging books out of his locker for his next class, when he was stopped, by the detectives, both male,"Daniel Fenton, I'm detective Walker and this is my partner detective Bullet, we'd like to ask you a couple questions," " I have class to get to, " Danny stated as he turned away, but the detective wasn't having any of it, "I'll give you a note of absence," he said as he grabbed Danny and pulled him towards the teachers conference room.

He sat down quietly as the detectives paced in front of him, it had been that way ever since they got there, "So aren't you going to let me go?" he finally asked, they had nothing on him and they knew it, even with his records, the couldn't pin anything on him, to them he was clean, they looked at him frustrated, but they let him go nonetheless, it was already lunchtime so he had missed third period. Danny knew had to play it cool or else they'd find out about him, but for the time being they could only take it as an unfortunate animal attack on drunk girl who took nighttime stroll on the banks of Lake Eerie.

"Hey Tuck," Tucker heard his friend, Danny, he sound eerily cheerful considering the circumstances, after all a girl was dead and he seemed to just got out of questioning, Tucker never got questioned since the town's detectives knew he and his family were out of town on the night of the death and have the alibi to prove it. "Hey Danny," he answered back as punk kid slid beside him. Tucker noticed that something was off about his friend, for one he looked sick, his skin taking on a clammy grey complexion, another thing was the bruised eyes, like he hasn't slept a wink in weeks, eyes that now looked feral, like a hungry wolf who's starving for good meal, he was also trembling like a druggie looking who wants his next fix. Tucker couldn't help but ask if he was ok, but Danny, being the closed off person he was opted to telling that he was fine, but his a friend, Tucker see he clearly wasn't.

School had ended on solemn note, they whole was asked to make their way to the auditorium to have a moment of silence for the death of Rachel Baits. Jazz could see as her friends and Rachel's boyfriend was in tears, after that, they were told about the funeral arrangements and of the march that would be held in her honor the following night. They let out after that, Jazz had caught with Jordan, making him know that even though she doesn't know him that well, she would always be there to give a listening ear.

Detective Samuel Walker was having a bad day, with no break in the case and the lack of forensic evidence he could only put a Nazi in this case. But there was something bugging him about one of the kids he had questioned, Daniel Fenton, something was off about that kid, and he was going to find out what. He had sent Bullet home, after the investigation was put rest that day, but he decided to head back to school and keep an eye on this Fenton kid. Teens were spilling out of the school like a ruptured dam, making their way to the school bus or their personal vehicles. It was hours before he get a visual on his target, who seemed to be waiting for, that turned out to be the sister, as the car pulled out of the school yard , Walker followed.

Sam day sucked, first she woken up at an ungodly of day, had to skip breakfast because her mother forgot she was vegan and missed her ride to school. Then there was school, she had brought the wrong books for class, then an upgraded pop quiz in German, then after school training practice where she sprained her ankle, so yeah it sucked. Dash had dropped her home that evening where she came to an empty house, a note taped on the fridge telling her her parents were out for evening once again. She did homework, made her dinner and went to lounge on her bed and read a book, but the silence of the house became unbearable, she needed some air.

Jack wasn't sure what was going with his son, and it worried him , Danny just didn't talk to them anymore. He wished son talked to him more but that won't be happening anytime soon. He was fixing a snack for him and his wife the kids got back from school, Danny rushed right up to his room, he could his room door slam shut and Jazz, she looked worried as she went over to her dad. He knew even though Danny barely talked about his, he would always confide in Jazz, but now it seemed he closed himself even to his big sister this was truly troubling. He thought back at what had happened so many years ago with Elliot, the kid that caused the death of Danny's friend and had almost gotten Danny killed. Danny was never the same after that incident, and he was avoiding that boy too but the sea never remains calm for long. Buried in his thought his made his way to back to his wife forgetting all about the snack he he'd brought with him.

Danny closed himself inside his room as soon as he got home, he had to this burning hunger under control. He could feel himself changing, seeing his blazing green eyes in the mirror, looking very much like vat of glowing toxic waste, his fangs were out, throbbing painfully. His head was buzzing and senses were running wild and light, oh the light it was painfully bright he could feel it rains stabbing his exposed skin, he couldn't take it anymore so he locked himself into the closet.

Danny didn't know how long he was in the closet for, but when he emerged from it, he noted that it was dark, he had gotten his raging emotions under control and his burning throbbing was now a dull ache. One look in the mirror told his eyes were back to cool ice blue, it was glowing a bit not enough for it to be noticed, his fangs were gone leaving behind smaller yet sharper than normal canines that seemed to be his new look these. Now that he didn't feel like gorging on the blood of his family, he decided to venture out of his room, everyone was asleep it seemed, a note was taped on the fridge telling him he could help himself to the leftovers when he was ready, he was a little hungry, so he did. The food did nothing for his hunger , and the burning was back full force, he was famished, he needed to get this under control, he couldn't live like this.

For the next few weeks it went on like this, the burning never went away. He was also getting sick, he sleepy all the time and his body was in all sorts of pain. It took massive effort for him to even breathe without his body wracking with wheezing coughs. It got so bad that he was even coughing up blood and when he wasn't coughing he was vomiting. He couldn't eat anymore, his stomach couldn't take it. He hid his pain though, he didn't want family worrying, he didn't want to feed either he just can't, he won't become a murderer. So he suffered and he knew he was dying.

Walker had been following the Fenton kid for weeks, and he hadn't seen anything suspicious yet, but he did noticed the kid's decline in health, how his family hadn't noticed was beyond him . So here he was parked across the Fenton's home watching, on a Saturday night. The night getting boring until he saw the Fenton kid walk out the door, Walker really wanted know what the kid was up to, looking at his car's timer said it was 9 pm, he stepped out of his car and tailed his target on foot. His target seemed to take a detour in one of the many dark alleyways of Amity. There was only one thing he could be looking for in a place like this and that was drugs or at least that was Walker's thoughts as he tailed a possible drug addict, but that wasn't the case it seemed, the kid just wanted to take stroll, well until he was jumped.

Walker cursed as the kid was being mugged, he hadn't brought his gun or his talkie, since he was doing this off the books. His phone was dead in his car somewhere, he had no way of getting help, and he getting jump in to help without getting them both killed. Just as he was thinking things were get worse it did but not in the he thought, the kid had already taken down his assailants, latching onto one them as he sucked his teeth into their neck. Walker kid see what was going as clearly as day but he couldn't comprehend it his was at war with itself as he the kid, no, monster drain the life out of his attacker, he watched it dropped the lifeless body licking it's bloody lips. Then the monster turned it's glowing green eyes on him and bared it's sharp fangs, he ran, yes , Walker ran like a coward, looking back ever so often to see if the monster was after him, it wasn't.


	8. Chapter 07) Catalyst

And here is where our story begins the catalyst heralding a much bigger event.

We begin with the domino effect, after had Walker had seen the incomprehensible, he stayed up all night, couldn't get a wink of sleep, every time he closed his eyes he would see those feral, glowing green eyes. He knew now that the Fenton boy was behind the murder and he would prove it too, all he needed was to look over evidence again, maybe get a fingerprint or a DNA swab, anything to get that thing off the streets so that's what he did, over a glass two, maybe more, of beer.

With Walker tried find evidence of the monster of which was the youngest Fenton, said teen was dealing with the fact that he had killed again, he felt bad about what but he also felt good, he didn't feel like he was dying and now that he thought about it, his kill was justified, those didn't think twice they attacked so what to say that they wouldn't have done it some else was he thought. He didn't want to feel like was dying again but at the same time he didn't want to kill people, so his choice was obvious, he would only feed on the bad guys.

Justice, is the want of everyone and some people go about in completely wrong ways but, when it is served it satisfies the very soul, everyone wants justice. Some, all they want to do is have fun, to not about consequences,that's what the two were doing. Jonathan 'Johnny 13' Mitchell, and Katherine 'Kitty' Sanchez, both adrenaline junkies were racing through the streets of Amity Park. They've done this every night, they whooped and screamed as they hit every bump or turned a sharp corner and in Kitty's opinion this was better than sex. She loved feeling the wind her face, and Johnny, he made her feel alive, she doesn't have to be little miss perfect, around him, and that's why she loved him. So as they sped through the streets they barely took notice of their surroundings, that's until, they were flooded by light and then nothing.

Paulina Sanchez, she was beautiful, and Latina princess, with long wavy, chestnut hair and shining aqua eyes, eyes which were now red with tears, staining her beautiful face. Her big sister died that night, mere hours after their fight, she kept going back to what she said "I wish I was an only child," Now she really was only child, she wanted that drunk detective to pay for what he'd done, her father seemed to have the right , demanding the detective to be moved from his post. The detective was then fired after a few threats of pulling funds and a lawsuit, but Paulina still felt empty. She decided to have a sleep over that weekend, inviting her girls, they were supposed to have fun.

Sam was said for Paulina, and when she was invited to the sleepover she knew it was Paulina didn't want to be alone. So here they were together, Paulina was braiding Star's hair, Valerie was reading a magazine and Sam, she was watching something on her tablet. Suddenly, Valerie screamed "I know what we should do!" she babbled excitedly, pointing to a page in her magazine, "A seance!" Sam knew this was bad idea "Guys I don't think this is something we should be doing," she tried to dissuade, Star seemed to agree with her but kept silent, "This is exactly what we need to do," Valerie argued, she turned to Paulina "Don't you want to get some closure with your sister?" she asked, Paulina seemed to have a made up her mind as her face hardened, " Yeah I do," and so the seance begun.

Star Peterson didn't think contacting the dead was such a good idea , especially without purifying the place. Her grammy was a gypsy, so she believed in these things and so did Sam apparently. She wanted them to stop, but she didn't have the backbone to tell them to. The seance had already begun and Sam decided not to participate, staying as far away from the circle as possible. They began to chant the lines from the magazine, "I call upon the elements, grant us with thy presence, tear the veil to land of the dead and bring forth the thy deceased, I summon the spirit of Katherine Sanchez with her anchors in life, bring her to this plane so she may be with us," chanted Paulina, Star and Valerie. They didn't know what was to happen, there were no flickering candles, howling winds or chilling whispers, everything seemed normal, "Well that was a bust," said Valerie, then across the room they heard Sam as she fainted, they rushed towards her when she suddenly rose up, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, Kitty's then spilled out of her mouth along with green, glowing mist, "Help me!" she said , "It's so dark , someone help me!" Paulina and Valerie thought this to be joke, " Sam, this isn't funny," Paulina scolded, angry that Sam was disrespecting her dead sister, Valerie just didn't like Sam, and agreed with Paulina for that reason, "Polly, is that you?" asked the possessed Sam, Paulina was shocked, only Kitty would call her that, now she believed "Yes Kitty, it's me," she said in joy, "You gotta help me out of here please Polly, it's so dark!" cried the spirit, " How, how can I help you?" Pauline shouted in distress, but Sam fainted before she could get her answer.

The whole room was in silence over what happened that night, Paulina was crying, while Valerie and Star hugged her, Sam was still unconscious , but they had moved her an air mattress. Sam woke up with a pained groan, Paulina stared at her, then in a split second she rushed over to her, "You have get Kitty back, you have to let me talk to her," she rambled. Sam had no clue of what she talked, but Paulina would have none of that, she wanted to talk to her big sis. So she would constantly pest Sam, but Sam kept refusing so she stopped talking to her, she also spread rumors about the seance saying it was Sam's idea and that she was a witch, Sam became an outcast, Star didn't have the nerve to stand up to Paulina and was pushed into the background and Valerie she didn't have anyone to defy her any longer.

Tucker watched these events unfold, Sam becoming an outcast, Paulina becoming a shallow bitch, Valerie a controlled freak and Star a mere shadow. His friend Danny seemed doing ok, but something was still off about him, it was the little things, he seemed apathetic towards everyone around him, and his actions didn't seem human, like the time he growled at those picking on Sam, or when he was hit in the head with a football accidentally thrown by Dash, he just shook it off as nothing and his mood swings, Danny was practically bipolar with how fast his mood changes. Then there was Sam they were friends now, Danny invited at their lunch table after seeing her being shunned by her friends.

Funny how life takes us on unexpected turns, sometimes for the better it all depends on how you look at it. Walker lost his job, he was deemed unfit for work due to his rambling about the Fenton kid being a vampire, and the fact run ran over Jonathan Mitchell and Katherine Sanchez while driving drunk, Jonathan was battling for life, stuck in a coma, no one knows if he'll make it and Katherine was pronounced dead on spot. Walker's life went down hill real fast, he had loved his job, bringing rule breaking punks to justice gave him a sense of purpose and now he didn't have even that, he swore he would prove Danny Fenton is vampire, even if it's the last thing he does.


End file.
